08212014MahtahMerrow
10:24 -- callopygianCordiality CC began pestering aspiringArchon2 AA at 22:24 -- 10:24 CC: hello.Mister.Niadis 10:24 CC: I.have.checked.in.on.a.few.of.our.fellow.players.if.you.would.like.a.status.report 10:24 AA: AGENT RYTOIL. HELLO. 10:25 AA: Oh, sure. Please go ahead. 10:25 CC: as.far.as.I.have.gathered.most.of.our.fellow.players.made.it.in.unhindered 10:26 CC: I.still.have.a.few.I.need.to.check.on 10:26 AA: Yes. You missed the debriefing memo I'm afraid, but I sent you the log of the exchange. 10:27 CC: I.have.been.reading.it.between.check-ins 10:27 CC: very.intriguing 10:27 CC: this.Libby.individual.seems.very.aloof.if.I.may.speak.freely.sir 10:27 AA: Yes. Very. 10:28 AA: We're going to have to work with her, I'm afraid, and remain civil with her. But she has not made many friends here, I believe. 10:29 CC: are.we.absolutely.certain.we.can.trust.her.sir? 10:30 AA: No. We absolutely are not certain of that. 10:30 AA: We must be careful with her. 10:31 AA: But we will work with her for now. And make sure to measure everything she says from here on in with a grain of white granular flavor enhancer. 10:31 CC: understood.sir 10:31 AA: She has not yet betrayed us, so we need not treat her as though she were an enemy. But we know she has her own agenda and that our welfare is not in her priorities. 10:32 AA: As near as I can tell, we are presently useful pawns to her. We should endeavor to remain so until we can stand on our own two feet at the very least. 10:32 CC: agreed 10:33 CC: I.believe.our.situation.is.precarious.enough.without.outside.forces 10:33 AA: Agreed. 10:33 CC: I.trust.that.you.are.holding.up.well? 10:34 AA: Reasonably. Although, actually....I have a few tasks that I am going to be undertaking. Among them... 10:34 AA: ...well, Alternia is gone. As has been noted recently, I have no real kingdom whose throne I can inherit anymore. So I am thinking of building a new Kingdom, in this world. 10:35 CC: a.valiant.goal.sir 10:35 AA: So I am going to be taking people as vassals, with an eye toward building New Alternia. 10:35 AA: Obviously such an oath isn't to be taken over Pesterchum. But if we meet up in person soon, would you be interested in being among my first vassals? 10:35 CC: I 10:35 CC: would.be.honored.sir.of.course 10:36 CC: thank.you 10:36 AA: I'm glad. You have been incredibly reliable up to this point. I am glad that you are willing to continue in my service. 10:37 AA: I also have another goal that you might be able to help in, if you don't have too much on your plate already. It is going to be the sort of thing that will go slowly, so I do not expect immediate results. 10:38 AA: But I need to find twelve different varieties of pumpkins. I intend to search on my own, but if you run across any, could you secure them for me? 10:38 CC: pumpkins.sir? 10:38 AA: Yes. 10:39 AA: Giant orange food guords. The sort that one carves into shapes in the autumn. 10:39 AA: They never seem to be there when you need them. 10:39 CC: I.admit.that.it.is.an.odd.target.sir 10:39 AA: Apparently there are different varieties. I need to sercure twelve of these varieties in pursuit of my courtship of Acenia. 10:40 AA: *secure. 10:40 CC: but.yes.I.can.search.for.them.for.you 10:40 AA: If you can't find any, I'll understand. This is a personal matter, not a matter of national security. 10:40 AA: But I'll appreciate any help you can provide. 10:40 CC: of.course.sir 10:40 CC: I.will.commence.my.search.at.once 10:40 AA: Don't be too rushed. I suspect this is a long-term goal. 10:41 AA: But yes, let me know if you make any progress. 10:41 CC: of.course 10:41 CC: it.will.give.me.a.valid.excuse.to.explore.this.land.more.thoroughly 10:42 AA: Well I'm glad to provide you such an excuse. Be careful though. We don't yet know how dangerous these lands are, but given how many of our co-players have died, I suspect taking them too lightly would be reckless. 10:42 CC: noted.sir 10:43 CC: these.lands.already.seem.to.pose.threats.to.us.passively 10:43 CC: I.can.report.a.nearly.constant.barrage.of.explosions.outside.of.the.area.I.am.currently.stationed.at 10:44 CC: and.Miss.Revult.confined.that.her.land.is.filled.with.dangerous.fauna 10:46 CC: specifically.she.reported.cacti.that.fire.needles.at.random.intervals 10:46 CC: very.concerning 10:50 AA: That sounds very dangerous. You must be careful, Mahtah. 10:51 CC: I.intend.to.Merrow 10:52 CC: but.do.not.be.too.concerned.with.my.safety 10:53 CC: a.good.agent.knows.when.to.play.it.safe 10:53 AA: Good. See that you do. 10:53 CC: of.course.sir 10:53 CC: is.there.anything.else.you.would.like.to.know.before.I.resume.my.rounds? 10:54 AA: Not exactly. We've been trying to round up information about everyone's prototypes. We got most of them in that memo, but a few people either weren't there or left before their turn came around. 10:54 CC: ah 10:55 CC: other.than.my.own.sprite.I.know.that.Miss.Nuntak.prototyped.her.mother.in.her.entry 10:55 AA: Is there anything you would like from me, Mahtah? I've been making use of your services, but you haven't really been paid for them thus far. 10:55 CC: and.Mister.Heston.has.a.deranged.AI.for.a.sprite 10:55 CC: no.sir 10:56 AA: Well let me know if you come up with anything. You're not a slave. 10:57 CC: I.am.simply.doing.my.duty.sir 10:57 CC: knowing.that.I.am.helping.in.some.way.is.payment.enough 10:57 AA: Such loyalty is commendable. 10:58 CC: thank.you.sir 10:58 AA: No, thank you Mahtah. 10:58 AA: Oh! I did think of one more thing, actually. 10:58 CC: yessir 10:58 AA: I haven't heard from Darmok in a while, and I haven't seen him online. If you hear anything about him, could you let me know? 10:58 AA: I'm worried. 10:59 CC: I.will.try.and.contact.him.as.soon.as.I.can 10:59 AA: I will as well. But with him being as scarce as he is, you might have to ask around a little and see if anyone else as seen him. If you do speak to him before I do though, please let him know I am worried about him. 11:00 CC: is.there.anyone.you.would.recommend.me.contact.in.this.matter? 11:01 AA: Miloko perhaps. Though I intend to ask her myself. 11:02 CC: if.I.cannot.make.contact.with.Mister.Aggaro.I.will.speak.with.Miss.Zapote 11:02 AA: All right. Thank you, Mahtah. 11:02 CC: of.course.sir 11:02 CC: I.will.report.any.progress.to.you.as.soon.as.it.develops 11:03 CC: resuming.my.rounds.now 11:03 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering aspiringArchon2 AA at 23:03 --